Alexandria "Alex" Andros
“Okay. I’ll admit, I slept or doodled through most of my classes. I have no idea who you’re talking about" - Alexandria Andros, Sentinel Biography Early Life: Alex's father, a mortal called Alexander , was believed to have died before she was born. Her mother, Rachelle, then married her stepfather, Lucian. She started training at the academy when she was seven, and was deemed top of her class. At the age of 14, Alex and her mother left the covenant. Though she had no explanation, she followed along willingly, until her mother was attacked three years later by a daimon in Miami, a week prior to the beginning of the first book, Half-Blood. In Half-Blood, Marcus stated that the Instructors at the Covenant "had nothing but glowing accolades" when it came to her training. Despite her amazing performance regarding her physical training, the reports stated also that Alex had no respects to the Instructors and collegues. It was revealed in Deity that the Oracle (Grandma Piperi) had a prophecy when she was born, saying that of the two Apollyons (her and Seth), one would their destruction while the other would be their salvation. After hearing this, Apollo said that he checked out both of the Apollyons throughout their lives, stating that "There was nothing remarkable about either of you". Alex is a descendent from Apollo lineage by her mother's side of the family. Appearance Alex is described to have an oval face shape, full lips, high cheekbones and eyebrows that are carefully arched over her eyes. She is also described to have brown hair that is usually worn in a ponytail, and wide light brown eyes. Alex's hair is very long and wavy, but later on in Apollyon it is chopped off by Ares. Later in Sentinel, Olivia cuts her hair for her making it now rest on her shoulders, which made her hair wavier . Relationships Aiden St. Delphi: 'Alex had a crush on Aiden when she was younger. When she returns to the covenant and begins training with him, that crush turned into love. In the first book, Half Blood, we find out that Aiden returns those feelings, but he doesn't want to have something with Alex out of fear that if the relationship was discovered, Alex would suffer all the punishments. When Alex is brought back to the Covenant, Aiden offers to train her so she can catch up what she missed while away. During the trainings they started to get closer to each other and were often seen on a friendly banter. When Alex finds out the truth about what happened to her mother, Aiden tries to talk to her, but enraged they argue and Alex punches him and after they kiss briefly. After she discovers she's an Apollyon, she goes to Aiden and he comforts her saying he'll always be there for her. They start making out in his cabin, but are interrupted of going any further because Leon knocks on the door and requests to talk to Aiden. Later, when Alex is rescued, Aiden was one of the Sentinel on the search party that recovered her again. '''Seth: 'Seth is a jerk, and Alex hates him, but because of their apollyon connection, they can't stay away from each other. Seth seems to like Alex. In Pure they begin getting along better, until Seth turns evil in the end of Deity, and through out the rest of the series. '''Rachelle Andros: '''Alex and her mother had a good relationship until Rachelle was attacked in Miami, leading up to her being turned into a daimon. At the the end of the first book, Half Blood, Alex sets out on a mission with Caleb to kill her. '''Caleb Nicolo: Caleb and Alex were best friends. She spent most of her time with him after arriving at the covenant in the beginning of Half-Blood. The two get along well and are very honest with each other, but when Alex with holds the information about her relationship with Aiden St. Delphi, it puts a strain on their relationship. In the second book, he is killed by a daimon when Alex and Caleb are sneaking out to get drinks from the cafeteria when they are watching movies with Caleb's girlfriend, Olivia. 'Olivia Panagopoulos: 'Olivia is Alex's friend. When Caleb died, she blamed his death on Alex, and for a while they weren't friends, until they both forgave each other. 'Lea Samos: 'Lea and Alex had a 'legendary history'. They have hated each other since they were seven, or as Alex refers to it in Half-Blood , 'sand box enemies'.